


Tinsel's Trial

by TheIkranRider



Series: F-Zero Fanfics [8]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games)
Genre: Brainwashing, Original Character(s), Other, Random & Short, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Returning Home, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: While Tinsel attends a jumpstart program at Planet White, Dark Million spies over her performance and Zoda makes a sly move by making a mind-controlling agent. It's up to the Task Force to make things right; will they succeed or would the galaxy, and Tinsel, forever plunge into chaos?
Series: F-Zero Fanfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867759





	Tinsel's Trial

**Disclaimer: I don't own F-Zero GP Legend. The anime goes to Nintendo and 4Kids. Very underrated, though.**

**So here's my first fic for the series. Enjoy!**

Out of all the skilled pilots in the Task Force, Tinsel seemed to be the least confident. She either had some trouble dealing with sharp turns, or even hazards as the Comet kept falling back to recover its lost endurance. She was able to give a distraction to Dark Million's cronies during race after race, but she hasn't been attaining any high ranks. Their mission was to stop them from earning hefty prize money and often times they were successful; however, Tinsel always received some low self-esteem as the top dogs Rick, Jack, Jody, or even Dr. Stewart would take the Gold, Silver and Bronze trophies. Even Captain Falcon would prevent them from winning on occasion. This, at times, brought back some bad memories from the original Grand Prix about twelve years ago, how she wound up in 2nd during the Knight League, and had a near-death experience at White Land during the Queen League. In addition, the Silver Comet's Body was pretty weak, despite the decent Boost and Grip.

Tinsel felt hopeless as her friends took away the glory; she kept on contradicting herself that her racing skills were lacking compared to everyone else. Because of her dismay, her comrades enlisted her in a kickstarter program with hovercrafts instead. It was designed for amateurs, and those that just needed some improvement on their skills. The amount of payment was fair and they were certain she would obtain the experience she needed, plus it was on water, so she wouldn't have to worry about obstacles or sharp turns.

At first, Tinsel felt skeptical as she was handed a pamphlet. "What's this?"

"There's an Amateur Cup later on in the spring." Jody explained. "The frigid temperatures won't be suitable, so they have to wait 'til winter is over. We noticed, as did you, that you needed some improvement with your racing abilities. The fee isn't an issue, and it's purpose is to train wannabe F-Zero pilots; kind of like a jumpstart."

Tinsel noticed something odd. "They're...they're hovercrafts, not machines."

"Indeed, they are," Dr. Stewart reiterated. "Because they're on water, you don't have to worry about tricky obstacles or difficult curves. The only catch is the current, though they're not hard to manage."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Dr. Clash added. "It's not to make you more inferior."

"Or is it?" Jack exclaimed. Everyone gave him a stern look.

"Look, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Her best friend, Rick, replied. "The choice is yours, Tinsel. The ball's in your court. I highly recommend it so you would be a better F-Zero pilot. What do you say?"

Looking over her comrades encouragement, as well as the brochure, she eventually said, "Well, if it's to help my skills as an F-Zero racer...Then, yeah, I accept!"

Her friends were delighted and after a month of practice with her closest pals, it was finally March 21st and Tinsel was ready to enroll in the Hovercraft Hub.

* * *

At Tortiz 3, on the opposing side of its vicious windstorms, the place was almost similar to that of a campground. There were numerous rivers, some were slow while others were swift. Numerous trees towered all around her, and Tinsel was mingled with a few inexperienced pilots of all races from across the universe. The environment was much more tranquil compared to all the noise, lights, pollution, and confusion from the major cities. It was also located beside the Green Plant circuits, so it was undoubtedly an organic place. And because she loved the courses there, she felt more relaxed. The Hovercraft Hub was home to those obsolete machines; however, they still found their place in aquatic races for novices and experts alike. They were just less complicated in handling than the normal machines.

Overtime, Tinsel became more confident as she had grown used to her new craft. Little by little she began to win race after race. The still rivers were great for basic training, and she'd gotten used to more choppy ones. They weren't too much of a struggle as they gradually got more intense. With her past experiences on the circuits, she honed her skills nicely. She constantly told her friends on her progress as they did with their own victories, even the head of the camp was also impressed on her rapid growth.

After a few weeks, she'd won every session and there was actually a Grand Prix coming up. Tinsel just heard the big race will start on her home world at Victoria Falls. She was undoubtedly excited, just as her allies were back in Mute City. Little did she know that someone was lurking deep within the forest, overhearing their plans for the near future.

The semifinal practice run was complete, and Tinsel emerged in first, despite the wetness. During a picnic where the pilots could dry and socialize, she was looking forward to it; she couldn't believe that a whole hovercraft course was sculpted around a treacherous waterfall! What was even more amazing was that Rick and the others offered to stop by and cheer her on. The elimination will commence tomorrow, and if she's in the top two, she'll return to Earth the next day.

Tinsel happily took some deep gulps from her orange canister. She needed to be refreshed so she could prepare for the finale. By the time she eased herself as the container was empty, she began to feel...woozy. She sighed as her head swam, and her eyes were growing heavy. That snake in the thick woods was none other than Zoda, Dark Million's most lethal assassin. The lunatic giggled as he shown a small bottle, dripping out a black liquid of sorts. The water didn't look, tasted, nor smelt like it was altered in a way. As the chemicals were beginning to take effect, Tinsel's body became numb. She slowly walked to the locker room, put on some drier clothes, and sat on the long, wooden bench.

She moaned as the toxins circulated her body and kept returning to her brain. Somehow, the fluid made her feel so...awkward, yet pleasant. As they coursed through her veins she took in deep breaths and her pupils became larger and opaque. Later she repeated a mantra, "Must...obey...the Darkness..." a few times before she made a sneer. She welcomed the thrilling sensation she just had.

* * *

During the finals, Rick, Lucy, and Dr. Clash were watching at the stands. They saw Tinsel from the rear of the group. Victoria Falls' track was referred to as Tsunami in the description.

"Wow. I thought I would never see a stunning aquatic race with hovercrafts before!" Lucy exclaimed.

"The hovercrafts have been discontinued for centuries, Lucy." Rick said. "And they originally came from Earth. Instead of being scrapped away and forgotten, they've managed to find a home in Planet White."

Dr. Clash chimed, "It's the ideal place for races like this. They're very environmental-friendly vehicles."

"Yeah, unless if their contents should fall out...They can be pretty light and weak compared to other machines." Rick grew concerned as he saw Tinsel and never seen a contest like this before.

They saw the circuit adjusted itself as it opened like a demolished dam and an enormous whoosh was heard, nearly deafening the spectators. "I can't believe it. It's an actual waterfall!" the top pilot observed.

Seconds later, the signal was made to begin the race. Over the ruckus, the trio encouraged their friend to plow through as Lucy watched from her binoculars. Rick was completely astonished as the competitors made a rapid descent on the steep ramp, and they went alongside the wild waterfall! By the time they fell to the bottom, "The pilots...they're gone..!"

After a few moments of silence, the audience roared as they saw the hovercrafts emerge completely intact!

"Whew. They're all right." Rick sighed with relief. "Where's Tinsel?"

She was within the back of the pack. "There she is!" Lucy pointed. Everyone encouraged her to catch up, and to beware of the 300-foot drop! "Come on, Tinsel!"

"You can do it!"

"Watch out for the ramp. Go for it, Tinsel!"

She, however, was only fixed on one thing.

"I must...win this race." She grew familiar with the course on the first two laps, and she was lagging behind. By the time she reached the final lap, she became aggressive as she rammed into any passing machine in her path! A couple actually toppled to the side while a few were punctured from the sharp guardrails and rocks. Some of the audience were alarmed as they feared the pilots could drown in the savage water or if they were capsized!

"What's going on? Who's attacking the pilots?!" Clash asked in shock.

"That's her! Number 47!" Lucy cried as she looked through her binoculars. They were shocked of her unusual demeanor; she was hardly ever this vicious with other racers, unless if they were part of Dark Million. She also noticed she seemed emotionless and always giving a blank stare, unless she was thrashing about.

"Is she really this determined to win..?" Rick wondered.

Sure enough, she won first place; there were hardly any pilots lagging behind her when she reached the finish line. Thank goodness there were no casualties, still the trio were uneasy. When they reached her while she received the golden trophy, she looked very menacing. She never even bothered to look up at her friends.

"Tinsel, great job on that race! You've earned this!" Rick complemented.

She just gave them a sinister glare and she walked away. The detective was suspicious at her expression and her actions on the track. "Something's wrong. This is not the Tinsel we know of."

"It's like she hardly knew we were there." Lucy added.

"Didn't she recall we were going to be there cheering for her?" asked Dr. Clash.

Rick wasn't convinced. "I'll check it out. Stay with Clash, Lucy."

"Ok, be careful."

"You know I will." he responded with a grin.

He followed her to a dark hall. He was kind of unfortunate since she approached the locker room. There was still some light underneath the door. The least he could do was listen in as she was speaking into a flip phone.

Meanwhile, Tinsel activated her cellular and informed the news to her new commanding officer. "Master Shadow, I have won first place in the hovercraft race as instructed."

"Excellent work, my young pawn. Seems you're not so shabby of a racer, after all." That filled her with a sense of pride, and lust as her eyes grew darker. "Your loyalty has been proven... Now, enter the Grand Prix at the Mist Flow track on Tortiz 3. Bring your Comet with you. But first...meet us at the back of the stadium at once. That is an order, Tinsel."

"Of course, Master Shadow." Her voice being more monotone.

Rick gasped, "Master Shadow..? Could she be working for Dark Million?" He heard some movement beyond the door, and he immediately escaped into the neighboring room. Good thing it was customized for men. Unfortunately, he came across some racers undressing. "Hey, what are you doin' here?" said one with goggles.

"Yeah! Give us some privacy here! It was a tough race."

He raised his hands and blushed. "Ah, sorry guys. I-I just kinda lost my way, that's all. I-I greatly apologize for that!" The pilots gave him an empty stare as he left. "Who was that peeping jerk?" one of them wearing a bandanna with a skull wondered.

Rick headed out and took in a deep breath to rid of his embarrassment. He was, however, lucky he was there before Tinsel spotted him.

"Rick!"

He startled as he turned. In the bleak hallway he eventually saw Lucy and Clash. "Oh, it's you guys."

"Yeah, it's us." The android replied. "We found some members of Dark Million hanging out at the rear of the stadium. Me and Lucy hightailed outta there in a flash."

"I don't like the looks of this, Rick. Why would Dark Million be here during a hovercraft race, instead of an F-Zero race? Unless..."

"Tinsel is definitely working for them. I even heard her mention 'Master Shadow.'" He smacked his fist to his palm. "We've got to alert the others!"

"Right." Both Lucy and Dr. Clash nodded.

* * *

"So it is true; Tinsel is working for Dark Million." Jody summarized at the Task Force headquarters.

"Indeed." Rick concluded. "And she did their bidding when she won first place at Victoria Falls."

"But why would they take an interest in her or the race? There is no prize money in this." Mr. EAD said.

"Maybe not. But it may be a way to test her skills. To make her a more formidable opponent." he thought out loud.

Jack protested as he slammed his fists on the meeting table. "That dirty, rotten traitor. Why would she turn on us like that!?" But Stewart had a better statement.

"I believe she wouldn't serve Dark Million willingly, Jack." He said as he was rubbing his chin. "I think they brainwashed her in some sort of way. Something about this concerns me so."

"Doc is right." Jody said. "There's no way Tinsel would join Dark Million on a whim."

Rick queried, "Remember when she saved my life that one time?"

_He recalled the woman who had a stunning resemblance to Haruka. And when he revealed her name, he couldn't breathe. It was a spell made by her and the Skull in a way to wipe him out. However, on his last legs, he dropped the engagement ring and they gazed at it for a few seconds. As he was losing consciousness, he saw her crash through a window, shattering the glass. He didn't notice Tinsel being there as she noticed the commotion from the other room. Tinsel tried to shake the lifeless body awake, but there was no response. She hurriedly put a cushion beneath his head, and examined his vital signs. He had a weak pulse and he wasn't breathing. She raised his head to open up the airways and began breathing into his mouth while holding his nose. She made two deep exhales, leaned in to check his vitals, and repeated the process while encouraging to revive. The mouth-to-mouth resuscitation was enough for Rick as he eventually coughed and sputtered._

_As he opened his eyes, he saw Tinsel laying over him. "Rick...Are you all right?"_

_"I...think so..."_

_Tinsel collapsed on his stomach as she tried to catch her breath. "Thank goodness."_

"Good thing she knew mouth-to-mouth." Jody reminisced. "You probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her." Her face lightened up. "Alright, I believe Wheeler and Dr. Stewart are correct. Tinsel was definitely mind-controlled like he mentioned. We need to investigate how they did it. Let's go." The team got to work.

* * *

Inside a starship floating in the deep reaches of space, Tinsel was being escorted by her newfound comrades including The Skull, Octoman, and even Luna Ryder leading the way. " Congratulations on your success, Tinsel. It would be most valuable to have two women working together on the same side." she commented.

"Yes, Luna..." the hovercraft champion responded.

They went straight to a Death Soldier holding a canister for her. Tinsel drank it quickly and she felt that same sensation throughout her body. It tasted like regular water but she began to feel stronger, more lethal thanks to the toxins within it. She handed him the trophy and Black Shadow awaited her on a large chair overlooking the floor.

"Ah, the shining star emerged victorious. So the winner goes the spoils, Tinsel."

She bowed down to him. "Master Shadow... I am honored to make your presence again..." The others followed suit, recalling with her encounter last year at Lightning.

"For once, Zoda had the right idea. But we are far from total triumph! There is a Grand Prix within Planet Tortiz 3, a very chaotic track known as Mist Flow lurks there. It'll require-"

"Deep concentration." Jody looked over the schematics for the next course. "It is the same world that used to revolve a track around a stormy environment known as Death Wind. The planet itself is also volatile. The rumors say the atmosphere in Mist Flow is so thick, that racers could easily get lost in the fog. It's proven to be very dangerous, as they're unaware of what lies ahead. The visibility is pretty low. Memorization is the key to success. Use extreme caution, everyone." she said to her teammates.

"Yes, ma'am. You just leave the adjustments to us." Dr. Clash volunteered, as did Lucy.

Rick, Jack, and even Jody herself will be in the race. "I'm sure Black Shadow will use his finest pilots for this death-defying race. We must stay on high alert."

"And Tinsel..." Rick realized. _I hope Dr. Stewart has found something_ , he thought.

The physicist was looking through the pack that was sent to Earth from White. Curious, he was looking through her clothes and other goods. So far, nothing seemed to be tainted. He was about to load the orange canister into the dishwasher. He unscrewed the cap and...

There was black vile inside! There was no foul odor emitting from it, just some kind of black goo. He then brought it to the lab for analysis. Under a microscope and a swab, he examined the contents. He concluded to Jody that the black material alters the neurons in the brain, making it some kind of agent that causes the consumer to be submissive and very lightheaded.

"It could be a temporary fix if the agent should wear off; however, if Tinsel is consistent on consuming it, it could have some long-term effects and cause her mind to degrade. We may never get her back in time after this race."

"We must prevent Dark Million from doing so and winning this thing. It's the only way."

"I will make a counter-agent to rid of the fatal substance. You, Rick, and Jack must beat the organization. There's no turning back now."

Unbeknownst to them, Rick listened on the conversation. _So, that's how Zoda and Dark Million used Tinsel. I will stop them, with everything I have._ Looking up, his mind went elsewhere, _Please, Tinsel, wherever you are, wait for us. We'll be coming for you._

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves for one of the most exhilarating races across the universe! The track is known as Mist Flow, located at the hostile planet of Tortiz 3! Racers must be cautious and careful to avoid obstacles and sharp turns within it amongst the intense fog!" The announcer echoed throughout the stadium. "All pilots heed your energy gauges and thermals to venture through this course. Good luck!"

Although the loudspeakers were mostly interfered as the audience screamed for their courageous, fan-favorite contestants.

The Dragon Bird was not with the others. He was so pensive over Tinsel's condition.

"Rick, you must not dilly dally; we have a race to win."

"Yes, Jody, I know."

"I understand your concern, but we're also worried for her as well."

He faced her. "Jody. what if we couldn't get her back? What if she crashes, or remains within the darkness forever?"

"We must not focus on the negative, Wheeler. We're on a mission. Of course Tinsel's fate is in our hands, but Dr. Stewart is doing everything he can to make a reversal. That's about all we can do for the moment; concentrate on what truly matters, and never let your guard down."

He reluctantly nodded.

"And that goes for you, too, Jack!" She demanded while he was standing next to a wall in a distant corner.

"Heey, no problemo. This race'll be a breeze, Jody. No need to get your brows in a furrow."

"Jack, we're counting on you! If worst should come to worse, we need you to cover our hides. Now move out, the race is going to start! Good luck to both of you!" She replied with a thumbs-up, knowing they're on the job.

"You too." The two men said in unison.

Meanwhile, Tinsel and Luna were also preparing for the competition. They were both in the back row as the Silver Comet went beside the Moon Shadow; a skinny, dark pink machine with a decent body and grip, as well as a weak boost. The heroes' machines were in the epicenter.

Each pilot went over the track; it was narrow and shaped like an oval similar to Death Wind. But the first half of the course has a slight ascending ramp, while the other descends and the fog gets denser.

"Let's give it everything we got!" Jody said.

There was the signal and the race soon started!

The two machines in the rear were gaining fast despite the hazardous mist. At the first lap, everyone became extra watchful, trying to avoid crashing and burning. Those that did were easy targets. Tinsel took the front and bashed into any vulnerable machine she saw, and since Luna was stronger she gave them the final blow either exploding them on the track or knocking them off. The straightaways were little to no problem for the veterans, and the fog itself made it ideal for an enemy ambush.

On the next couple laps, Rick and the others noticed Tinsel and Luna. "They're closing on us." Rick observed through his radar.

"Stay alert!" Jody said.

Her machine was their next victim. "I see the White Cat..." Tinsel said.

"Destroy it!" Luna commanded.

She obliged without hesitation, not even any memories of Jody entered Tinsel's mind. She began to ransack her machine before it reached some of the islands at the center, making Jody crash around. Luna finished the job as she made her machine go overboard, and plummeted to the lower part of the track!

"Oh no, Jody! Jack, did you see that?!" Rick shouted.

"Sure did, Wheeler! We better watch out; they really mean business."

During the final lap, when most of the pilots were out of commission, both Tinsel and Luna made their most lethal move yet. They trapped and commenced crushing on Rick's machine from both sides, disabling him to boost and escape, as well as destroying it gradually.

Both his good friend and the woman resembling his lost love were attempting to kill him; as if it can't get any worse despite the low visibility. Rick kept on begging her to snap out of the trance. "Tinsel! Tinsel, it's me, Rick! Don't you recognize me?!"

"Yes.. I recognize you as an enemy that must be destroyed, at all costs!" she countered.

"You must suffer dearly! We have already eliminated your commanding officer, Jody Summer." Rick gave a horrified expression. "You are nothing more than a worthless, dying insect. Now it's your turn to join her!"

Her eyes gleamed, as did Tinsel's while they mashed harder into the Dragon Bird. His power kept going down faster and faster. And the alarm sounded all around his vehicle.

"Erggh, no Tinsel!" With the combined strength sparks were flying and he could've sworn he saw some flames lick his car. But then, after seeing the wreckage...

The brainwashing spell over Tinsel started to wear off as she lost vitality and consciousness. So, too, her control over the Comet. Rick noticed as she was slowing down and swerving.

"This is my chance... Hrgh!" With a last-ditch effort, he attacked the Moon Shadow from the side, causing it to spin uncontrollably! Then, he saw Tinsel crash into a guardrail, and the Dragon Bird came to her side as he tried to catch her. Unfortunately, the impact was too much for them and they fell off to a lower part of the course through the mist!

Jack heard the explosions. "Uh, Wheeler! Looks like it's up to me to win this race!" Without many opponents gaining on him, he hardly looked back and approached the finish line!

"Incredible! The Astro Robin is the winner of the Mist Flow track! According to the results, many of the pilots have been demolished throughout the arena. But the amazing Jack Levin has succeeded in clearing the course in one piece. What a stunning victory!" The audience cheered with brutal excitement as the victor returned to the stadium. However, he didn't feel much like winning.

"Wheeler, Tinsel, and Jody... Crikey. I hope you're all alright."

The White Cat was towed away with little to no trouble at all. As for the other machines with pilots who were barely alive...

The Dragon Bird was emitting some smoke from its damaged hood. Rick held his head and waited for it to clear. He noticed the race was over, as the circuit was as silent, not to mention pale, as a ghost. He saw the Silver Comet as he looked out of his cockpit. "Uh, Tinsel."

His body was a bit wobbly from the sudden impact as he climbed out. But Tinsel was motionless as he neared her. He laid his hands on the windshield, screaming her name. "Wake up, Tinsel!" There was no response.

Paramedics arrived as he heard the sirens and saw the red and blue lights through the mist beyond. "That makes nine of them." one of the EMTs spoke as he observed the deadly disarray.

Seeing a stupefied pilot, he asked, "Are you hurt? Here, please lie down." He motioned to a stretcher.

"Not me." Rick clarified. "It's my friend, Tinsel. You have to help her; she's unconscious and she just fell off the track."

"It's all right; we will take her in."

"Wait, I'll go with her, but first I need to call someone." He tried using the communicator on his Dragon Bird, but it was shot from the accident. A doctor offered him one of their comms and he immediately called Jack.

"Jack!"

The reception was fuzzy, but he made out his voice. "Wheeler! You are alive."

"Yeah, just barely. How's Jody?"

"Oh, she'll live. We should be lucky she's a half-cyborg since she survived the wreck. She's one tough cookie, mate. How's Tinsel?"

"Not good. She's being loaded in a stretcher right now and she's being taken to the ICU. Tell Jody I'll be staying with her."

"Ricky, are you sure?"

I...can't be positive right now, Jack." his voice softened.

"Rick? You'll have to come with us immediately." The chief instructed.

"On my way. Just watch over Jody for me." He ended the call as he was being led to the ambulance.

* * *

An hour had passed as the detective watched over the incapacitated Tinsel. So far there was no movement, not even a twitch, and her body was connected to a couple machines keeping track of her heart rate and brainwaves. He hadn't really seen the results of an accident this dire before. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice Stewart marching in, holding a bowl of warm water.

"Doctor."

"I came as soon as I could, Rick, but we don't have much time. She must drink this in order to recover."

"Will she?" he wondered, his mind full of doubt.

"She will if she could drink this formula I've made. Let's hope for the best. It shouldn't be as toxic as the last one, and she'll hardly taste the difference. Keep your fingers crossed."

Rick watched him closely as he applied the healing agent to her lips. Tinsel began to consume it almost instantly, and she remained very still.

"She drank as much as she could. Now, all we can do is wait..." The doctor ordered.

 _Come on, Tinsel. You can make it._ Rick thought, hoping she'll come around as her normal self.

Within minutes, Tinsel stirred as her head shifted. He laid a comforting hand to hers as she gradually opened her eyes. She felt someone caressing her hands and the fluorescent lights nearly blinded her. Her friends were eagerly looking down. "Rick..? Stewart?"

"Yes, it is us." The doc said.

"Welcome back, Tinsel." her best friend replied.

She wondered where she was and whether or not she was involved in another accident like in White Land. "You were, Tinsel. At Mist Flow."

"Mist Flow..? I've never heard of such a place. Unh, my head." Not only did she have a throbbing headache, but her fever was rising. Dr. Stewart laid a cold cloth over her forehead; the ice was actually from the Comet itself. She sighed as she cooled down.

"I'll leave you two alone for awhile. I have to check on Jody."

"Sure thing, Doctor. I'll stay with her."

"Rick, what happened?"

He told her everything: from the moment he heard she was brainwashed, to her victory at White, to her fatal race at the last course and how he and the medics, including Stewart, saved her.

"So...I actually won that hovercraft race?"

"Yes, you did."

"I-I must've given the prize money to Dark Million..! I...I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't sweat it. There was no cash involved."

She could only remember the sensation after drinking from the canister, as well as some fragments while racing in Victoria Falls. Then, something unusual occurred to her as she was nearing the edge of the waterfall. She said while she was going down, she had a flashback on seeing a tidal wave. Not personally, though; she did see one in all sorts of media, the earliest being an old comp game. It almost created that same allusion during the descent and when she reached the bottom during the first lap. She even wondered if there was a tsunami that struck NY in the past; Rick said there wasn't through his research, although there could always be one hypothesized for the future. He thought the pilots would've drowned or get crushed by the velocity and pressure; he was thankful they weren't, until...

That was when he put the pieces together. Tinsel figured that was why she felt strange after drinking from the orange canister.

"Are Jody and Jack all right? I didn't mean to endanger them like this. If I should lose my credentials, I..." She started to sob, but Rick kept assuring her she wouldn't be punished for what she'd done.

He then calmed her once more, saying it wasn't entirely her doing, as she contradicted herself for her actions. Although, since it wasn't under her own will, Jody wanted her to remain in the Task Force by their side. They even embraced each other after that.

"I'm so glad you're with us again, Tinsel."

"As I am with you, Rick."

After they parted, he suggested she should get some rest.

Both Jody and Stewart were, however, fascinated how deep Rick's feelings were to Tinsel.

"He really does have feelings for her." the half-human, half-cyborg commented.

"Indeed, he does, Jody. This...might help him out in the long run. But only time will tell his tale."

**A/N: For years, I've been thinking of a good jingle for my OC. I knew everyone had their own, even if it's for only a couple seconds. I never came up with one until just now; Tinsel's jingle will be the few notes from what I believe to be the predecessor of F-Zero, Mach Rider. Unfortunately, it won't be heard much here since she was under Dark Million's control. That's the only idea I could think of that fits her best. Also, the way I see it, the voice actors will be from both the F-Zero anime, and GX. Like Black Shadow would be the intimidating demon from the Gamecube game, along with Blood Falcon, Deathborn, Captain Falcon, Tanaka, Goroh, and some others; you'll find out later.**

**Also, the Mist Flow track is one of my personal faves from the actual game. And I have made up the locations for every course; I hope they were accurate enough. The flashback where Tinsel described her past experiences on seeing tsunamis was inspired by my personal experience; the first time I saw one was from a Microsoft game known as "** **Undersea Adventure** **." Check out that fic for info. The possibilities are quite endless when thinking of a futuristic F-Zero course.**

**Another flashback was inspired by Lap 8, The Secret within. It's my all-time favorite episode from the anime besides the pilot, and I figured since it's geared for older readers, I made the scenario a little more intense. Especially when Tinsel did the mouth-to-mouth; I always thought Rick was lucky after he somewhat survived the attack from Haruka and the spell from the Skull. Needless to say, he's my topmost pilot in my eyes next to Falcon, Leon, and Pico. This story was scrapped away just before the anime bit the dust. And the flashbacks from GX will happen a year before the events of GP Legend according to Tinsel, since I played that game first before I saw the anime and experienced the GBA game.**

**What'll happen next? Find out soon...**


End file.
